


Рождественские случайности

by MirraStone



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirraStone/pseuds/MirraStone
Summary: Два стакана глинтвейна. Минсок не был уверен, что выдержит подобное удовольствие.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin





	Рождественские случайности

**Author's Note:**

> Прекрасной Юджи С. в качестве подарка на новый 2017 год)

Кружка с глинтвейном, спасающим в такую холодину, опрокинулась на стол, и Минсоку пришлось вскочить и отойти подальше, чтобы не оказаться облитым горячим алкоголем. Рождество портилось с каждым наступающим часом все больше.

— Простите, я сейчас все уберу! Новая порция за счет заведения, — испуганно воскликнул неаккуратный официант.

— Прошу прощения, я очень неловкий. От меня еще стакан глинтвейна, — произнес толкнувший официанта парень, провожая того взглядом. Два стакана глинтвейна. Минсок не был уверен, что выдержит подобное удовольствие.

— Нет, спасибо, не нужно, — улыбнулся он, собирая вещи и планируя сбежать из кафе, где его преследовали неудачи.

— Может быть грог? Или рождественское полено? Или присоединяйтесь к нам, — он указал на большой стол, занятый шумной компанией. — Вы здесь, кажется, один, а я не смог найти спутника на эту мини-вечеринку. Сможете поесть бесплатно, как вам такой вариант?

И Минсок согласился, не зная, что его подкупило больше: бесплатная еда или милая улыбка парня. Того звали Чондэ, и у него была удивительно разношерстная компания на работе, решившая отпраздновать Рождество вместе. Но с ними было весело. Минсок даже позабыл про бросивших его в этот день друзей: один заболел, другой укатил к своим родственникам, третий — к родителям невесты… Чондэ не давал Минсоку скучать, развлекая его разговорами и втягивая в исполнение хором рождественских песен. А два стакана глинтвейна как-то незаметно стали пятью и, естественно, сбили Минсока с ног.

Пробуждение на следующее утро (или день) было неприятным. Звонил телефон, зля надоевшей уже мелодией, квартира, в которой проснулся Минсок, была ему незнакома, а на ногах лежало что-то тяжелое. Молясь, чтобы он просто залез под медвежью шкуру, Минсок посмотрел вниз.

Молитвы не помогли. Положив голову на бедра Минсока и обнимая его ноги, там спал Чондэ.

— Хен, выключи телефон, надоел уже, — пробормотал он, обнимая ноги Минсока крепче. Телефон перестал звонить сам по себе, но Чондэ все равно поблагодарил кого-то (возможно, мироздание?) за тишину. И мечтательно улыбнулся, открывая глаза.

— С Рождеством, Минсок-хен.

Покрасневший хен улыбнулся в ответ, радуясь, что вчера все сложилось так удачно, и бормоча в ответ:

— С Рождеством, Чондэ.

Парень снова устроил свою голову на чужих бедрах и уснул с блаженной улыбкой. Минсок же увидел на спинке дивана, на котором они спали, плед и укрыл им прижавшееся к нему тело. Это был скорее жест заботы, чем необходимости, потому что спали они в одежде, но Минсоку очень хотелось это сделать. Кажется, он знал, с кем будет праздновать новый год.


End file.
